Si supieras
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Conjunto de cartas sin destinatario que Videl ha encontrado en la habitación de Pan, después de su repentina partida. Tras leerlas, la madre encuentra la razón por la cual su hija había mostrado tanta depresión, desde años pasados. Carta tres ¡UP! OobxPan. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Si supieras.**

* * *

Su madre no entendía por qué Pan, tan triste, había abandonado Paoz y la Cuidad del Este para siempre. La muchacha no le dijo nada, no le dio razón alguna; simplemente preparó sus maletas y salió de casa, y ni ella ni su padre pudieron detenerla.

Esa misma tarde, Videl entró en la habitación de su hija y comenzó a observarla con nostalgia. Allí Pan había crecido, podía recordar cada cuento para dormir, cada luz medio encendida por los "monstruos" que vivían debajo de esa cama. Recordaba cada charla motivacional que se había hablado en ese lugar, cada beso después de una discusión que ella había ido a depositarle en la frente a su hija. Las lágrimas le llenaron las cuencas y no pudo evitar que salieran, así que simplemente se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar, quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Videl no quiso salir de la habitación. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, así que comenzó a buscar alguna posible pista que le aclarara el por qué de la partida de Pan. Buscó entre los cajones vacíos de ropa, en el clóset y debajo del lecho, pero no encontró nada.

Rendida, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando vio una pequeña caja de madera en una repisa. Recordó que era muy preciada para su hija y decidió revisarla. En ella encontró muchas cartas y, curiosa, se sentó de nuevo sobre el borde de la cama para leerlas.

Sacó la primera, sin destinatario, y se dispuso a saber su contenido.

* * *

 _Querido… (?)_

 _Qué puedo decir. Esta es la primera carta que he escrito en toda mi vida. Ya no soy una adolescente que escribe notitas y se las hace llegar al chico que le gusta, entre risas tontas compartidas con las amigas. No, yo no hago eso. Sin embargo haré algo que puede sonar aún más patético: simplemente escribiré estas cartas, más nunca te las enviaré. Jamás las leerás y nunca hablaré sobre ellas. Se quedarán guardadas en ese pequeño cofre de madera que una vez mi abuelo talló para mí, hace ya bastante tiempo. Se quedarán en silencio, sin gritar a viva voz todos los secretos que plasmaré en ellas. Se quedarán calladas. Y esperaré el día en que pueda simplemente olvidarme de que las escribí, de lo que siento; espero que plasmar mis sentimientos en estas estúpidas cartas haga que se evaporen como ese bostezo frío que lancé el día en que te volví a ver. Oh, lo recuerdo muy bien, más de lo que quisiera, en verdad._

 _Estaba comenzando el invierno, aquél en el cual ya tenía catorce años. Ni siquiera me imaginaba lo que mis ojos llegarían a observar. Y eso eras tú, Oob, caminando al lado de mi querido abuelo. Yo estaba sentada en el umbral de la puerta, escondiendo en el suéter mis manos enfundadas en esos mitones negros que la abuela me regaló un año atrás, tejidos por ella misma, mientras el frío matinal comenzaba a corroerme los huesos. Levanté la vista un segundo y el mundo pareció desfallecer como sucede después de un meteorito o una bomba nuclear, o sencillamente por mirarte. Pasé diez largos años visualizando en mi cabeza el momento en el que mi abuelo regresara a casa. Lo vi mil veces, lo ensayé otras mil más. Había practicado cada una de las palabras y expresiones al verlo llegar. Pero todo se fue al carajo por la simple visión de ti. No me lo puedo explicar, aunque tenga ya veinticuatro. Y lo curioso es que desde siempre te había odiado, siempre te había echado la culpa de todo lo mal que estaban nuestras vidas. También había ensayado la pelea que tendríamos de volvernos a ver. Juré, a los seis años, que te retaría a un duelo y te vencería, iba a acabar contigo. Quería matarte, Oob, me hervía la sangre por matarte. Pero, al igual que la imagen que tenía del momento, todo se echó a perder cuando te vi, no sé por qué. Quizá fue tu hermosa piel acaramelada. O esa sonrisa traviesa que adornaba tus labios. También pudo ser tu cabello, o tu cuerpo bien trabajado. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que provocó ese bostezo. El aire salió caliente de mi boca, creando una voluta de vapor que se elevó frente a mí, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña con la altura que tomaba, hasta desaparecer. Mis ojos se quedaron muy abiertos, tanto que creí que me brotarían de las cuencas, y ahí en la puerta me hice pequeñita, muy pequeñita, y quise desaparecer como ese bostezo. De la nada, mi abuelo pasó a segundo plano._

 _Por instinto, me puse de pie, y cuando mi abuelito estuvo frente a mí, lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude para por fin lograr apartar la vista de tu piel, de tu sonrisa, de tu cabello, de tu cuerpo. Pero mis ojos, sin querer, buscaron los tuyos, y juraría que no me salió esa mirada de odio que tanto había practicado. Tú me miraste Oob, tus ojos negros, negros, posados en los míos de igual color. No hablaste, no dijiste nada. Y no volviste a mirarme de la misma manera; con los ojos bañados de ternura. Desde luego, pensé y lo sigo pensado, que tú de veinte no te fijarías en mí de catorce. Y eso me hizo querer desaparecer como el bostezo frío de esa mañana, Oob, si supieras cuántas veces quise desaparecer…_

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Bueno, es algo que se me ocurrió cuando me puse a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Pan la que se enamorara de Oob, y no al revés?

Todas las historias que he escrito y he leído sobre el OoPan tienen casi el mismo argumento; Oob siempre ha estado enamorado de Pan. Pero realmente me puse a analizar cómo se sentiría ella si sus sentimientos hacia a él no fueran correspondidos. Y, como me gusta, siempre he querido darle en la torre y decidí escribir una serie de cartas para expresar esos sentires. A mí me ha pasado esto muchas veces (amores no correspondidos) y realmente fue interesante pasarle todo el drama y el dolor a la muy fuerte señorita, nieta de Goku.

Una gran ventaja sobre esta historia: ya tengo unas cartas escritas desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que vean este horrible mundo de los fics por vez primera. Así que ya los estaré sacando de mi "horno" personal (?)

Y pues nada. Solamente espero que les guste lo que leen y que sea de su completo agrado. Ojalá les llegue...

Si no duele, no sirve (y esto aplica para todo XD)

Muchas gracias a ti, que me lees.

Nos leemos en la siguiente carta.

¡Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Carta dos.**

* * *

 _Querido… (?)_

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Sigo sin saber si escribir estas cartas me ayudarán a olvidar todo lo que siento y he sentido por ti desde siempre. Puedo asegurar que, hasta ahora, no ha servido de mucho, pues tú sigues paseándote por mi memoria como si fuera tu casa, como si la conocieras de toda la vida y, por si fuera poco, como si te perteneciera. Y te pertenece Oob, es tuyo cada maldito tramo de mi mente. No logro asimilar la intensidad con la que te atreviste a meterte en mi vida, la profundidad con la que calaste cada uno de mis huesos. Penetraste tan profundo mis músculos hasta llegar a las venas, por las cuales navegaste hasta llegar a mi jodido corazón. Pero tú ni siquiera ves el daño que provocas, porque, maldita sea, no lo sabes, ni lo sabrás jamás. Y tampoco soy tan estúpida como para hacértelo saber. Pero yo siempre fui una especie de experta, pues siempre supe la manera exacta para fingir que no había nada más que ese odio que todos sabían que sentía, aunque después de verte ya no existía. Ya no estaba, y tú Oob, lo ocupaste todo._

 _¿Por qué no simplemente te marchaste a donde sea que fuera tu casa, con tu familia y tus amigos? ¿Por qué aceptabas las invitaciones de mi abuelo para desayunar? ¿O asistías a las reuniones de la señora Bulma, quien te invitaba porque quería que fueras uno más de los Guerreros Z? Hubiera sido más fácil para mí el poder librarme de esa visión de ti que tanto me había fascinado si no te veía, así tal vez no hubiera llegado a gustarme tanto tu piel, maldito bastardo. Y tal vez sea por eso que siempre me mostraba molesta cuando estabas cerca porque, y maldición, lograbas con cada acto captar mi atención y eso me enfurecía, Oob, me enfurecía que, aun cuando yo no quería enamorarme de ti, te colaras por las grietas oxidadas de mi armadura. Es por eso que todos creían que te guardaba rencor por lo que pasó en el Tenkaichi Budokai, porque ni siquiera quería estar cerca de ti, te miraba ceñuda y fruncía mucho los labios. Pero sé que nunca te importó cada desplante, cada grosería que te decía. Vamos, debías pensar que solo era una mocosa molesta por un asunto que ya había pasado, como esos tantos veranos en la playa de Kame House, donde casi siempre íbamos mis padres, mis abuelos y yo a conversar un rato con el viejo pervertido. Sé que lo pensabas porque nunca te mostraste herido, nunca trataste de llevarte mejor conmigo. Me tenías lástima, eso nadie te lo podía borrar de los ojos, y esa misma lástima borró la ternura con la que me miraste la primera vez. Y desde ahí ya no tuviste consideración con ninguno de mis actos, con ni uno de mis intentos por llamar tu atención, por fingir que no importabas, por mostrarme enfurecida cuando sabía muy bien que ya se me había olvidado cómo hacer esa mirada cargada de odio que tanto ensayé. Pensabas que era una simple niña pasando por un berrinche, pero era más que eso. Pero no lo sabes Oob, jamás te diste cuenta de que detrás de mis acciones siempre había algo relacionado contigo, con el odio que ya no sentía y tan fervientemente quería aparentar. Porque quizá no quería aceptar que era débil ante ti y todo lo que representas, porque ganaste la batalla mucho antes de poder haber comenzado, no me diste tiempo de siquiera prepararme. Y por eso te odiaba Oob, si supieras cuántas veces creí odiarte, aun cuando ya te amaba._

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

De verdad espero que les estén gustando estas humildes cartas.

No los aburriré con pláticas, sólo disfruten de la lectura.

Los quiero. Muchas gracias y besos enormes a ti, que tan amablemente me lees.

Nos leemos en la siguiente carta.

¡Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

_Querido… (?)_

 _Escribo estas líneas escuchando aquella canción que desde hace tiempo no logro dejar que me guste. Me encanta esta pieza porque, sin saber la razón, me recuerda un poco a ti. Me atrae la manera en que la letra brota como si perteneciera a un verdadero poeta, cómo las guitarras se acoplan de maravilla con cada verso, con cada tono de voz del intérprete. Ese solo que siempre me permite perderme entre las notas y seguirlas hasta casi balancear el cuerpo, como si quisiera bailar. Todo eso me provoca esta canción, y también es lo que provocas tú. Todo es tan atinado, como si contara la situación en la que me encontraba en aquél momento._

 _La primera vez que realmente le di significado a la letra de aquella canción fue en un día nublado. Mi abuelo te había invitado (de nuevo) a pasar la tarde en nuestra casa, en las Montañas Paoz. Al saber que vendrías, mi corazón se puso frenético, y como método de defensa, para ocultar la repentina emoción que sentí, me levanté inmediatamente y me encerré en mi habitación. Fue un acto demasiado inmaduro, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Si creí que no iba a poder seguir fingiendo un sentimiento que había sido reemplazado con otro mucho más poderoso. Todos se darían cuenta de que me gustabas, y tenía que mantener mi dignidad ante la situación. No quería que supieran que estaba enamorada del niño que me había arrebatado a mi abuelo. Yo era más fuerte que eso. No. Yo soy más fuerte que tú, Oob, lo soy, y por eso te estoy enterrando junto con toda mi inmadurez._

 _Cuando llegaste, me sentí tan nerviosa que no sabía ni siquiera dónde ocultar mis manos inquietas que querían tocarte. No sabía a cuál de los jarrones de porcelana de mi abuela mirar, pues ya ninguno me parecía tan bonito como para fijarme en ellos para siempre. Sabía que sería incapaz de no sonrojarme, de no perderme con cada palabra que brotara de tus suaves labios. Estaba completamente perdida, no podía esconderme, así que decidí ocultarme de todo al ponerme los audífonos. Tus palabras no llegaron a mis oídos. Las letras no me dejaron concentrarme en ti. Me aislé tanto que nadie notó mi nerviosismo al tenerte en el mismo espacio; lo confundieron, como siempre, con el rencor que ya dejé de sentir._

 _De repente, la lista aleatoria me arrojó esa canción, con la cual no pude evitar volver a concentrarme en ti. Te sentías tan cómodo conversando con mis padres, con mis abuelos. La casa ahora era tu zona de confort, y te movías tan grácilmente por todos los rincones, aunque también te cohibías ante los comentarios fuera de lugar. Eras toda una monada, eras tan jodidamente guapo, que no pude evitar asociar la canción con tu comodidad, con la tranquilidad y nerviosismo que mostrabas siempre al estar frente a mi familia. Al pie de las escaleras no llegaban tus palabras, sin embargo el cantante me hablaba por ti. Era como si tú mismo estuvieras detrás de mí y me susurraras al oído que nunca te fijarías en una mocosa como yo. La canción era cruda, como las miradas que nunca me dirigías. También, en la pieza, yo batallaba para decirte todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti, Oob, pero tú, guapísimo bastardo, siempre lograbas hacerme entender que no había nada por hacer. Pues nunca habría posibilidad. Yo nunca tendría posibilidad. Y lo que siempre tendría iba a ser esa melodía, que me recordará por siempre la situación en la que, desafortunadamente, estoy. Si supieras Oob, si supieras cuántas canciones de mi lista tienen grabado tu nombre en ellas._

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otra actualización de este sencillo conjunto de cartas. En el tema de hoy *redoble de tambores* ¡CANCIONES! :v

¿Nunca les ha pasado que relacionan una canción específica para una situación específica? Hay canciones que parecen ser hechas para describir cómo te sientes en ese preciso momento, o cómo te sentiste en el pasado. Cada letra y estrofa están tan bien acomodadas, que pareciera que le contaste cierto pasaje de tu vida al autor. Y esa melodía que la acompaña, las voces, las guitarras, la batería; todo está hecho a la medida. A mí me ha pasado con, literalmente, todas las canciones que tengo guardadas en el celular. Dioses, son tan perfectas, y en alguna ocasión dio la casualidad de que estaba pensando en un momento triste, o feliz, y justo la lista aleatoria me arrojó la canción adecuada. A veces la música es así de certera. Por eso la amo.

Y bueno, estas experiencias las vinculé un poco con esta afligida Pan, que pobre, me da pena cómo la escribo. No es que lo que esté escribiendo sea totalmente penoso, sino la manera en la que la hago sufrir. Pero creo que es el precio por ser mi musa y un completo reflejo de mí. Perdóname Pan, realmente me disculpo.

Y nada, estoy algo sensible al recordar todas esas canciones, en especial la que arrojó un momento como ese.

Espero les estén gustando las cartas, me anima un poco escribirlas.

Nos leemos en la siguiente. Los quiero. Besos eternos a quien me lee.

¡Ciao!


End file.
